PUFs (Physical Uncloneable Functions) are important for security-related applications, such as, for example, authentication. In the case of a plurality of PUF generations, mechanisms for generating PUF values generally provide similar but not identical PUF values, but this is typically required, depending on the application concerned, e.g. for key generation.